User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- =Talk to Me= Naughty Children Um, I think the "boogerhead" kids (User:Afskldjf;aslkdf and User:Jkfdfjfdsklfdskl) are still your territory, right? I will put a boot to a backside as fast as any girl, but I don't feel quite ready yet. --thisniss 03:19, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Although it is hard for me to picture you as "bad" anything. I have been meaning to get on the Peer Review articles - my plan for the weekend. There are suddenly so many of them! (a good thing, though harder to keep up) --thisniss 03:28, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the update on the Stephen Colbert dining facility. If possible, could you make/show me how to make a table of contents? I'm still working on content, but if you could set me up with the setup? if not its cool, cya Football Is the Colts update more applicable now? --Reimero Thanks for the update on the Stephen Colbert dining facility. If possible, could you make/show me how to make a table of contents? Wow There's a user just making random pages. Could I use the pwn template, or just wait for an admin? Ca1vin Yipes There's, like, jobs there! Now I'm definitely going to bed. I have jobs to do at work. --thisniss 08:48, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Valentine's Card I have now done my patriotic duty, and made a mushy card! --thisniss 06:49, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ---- I moved it. Ca1vin Cheese Tortes Uploaded Image:ColbertCheeseTorte1.jpg Image:ColbertCheeseTorte2.jpg --El Payo 06:19, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Very cool, I saw, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:27, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Only the best of the best are on top, TRUE AMERCIAN STYLE now that I mentioned "see also spanglish" for 'splain. I am going to have to make an article on Spanglish. --D0rian 18:32, 31 January 2007 (UTC) TK-421, your comments sounded suspicously unamerican. see edits on User_talk:Josephthecanadian --D0rian 21:13, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Newest at the top is unamerican So, just wrap a bit of news in that TT above, you can modify the style, just be sure to keep "display:none;" "white-space:pre;" and "overflow:hidden;" or it will explode. You can resize it, but be sure to experiment or it will look funky. Also, for very long lines of news, it seems to break and wrap. --Splarka (talk) 10:48, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Confucius If you think it's okay, I am going to Feature nominate this page, for the same reason I put it on Peer Review, which was to put something new up, and to have an example for the process. Should I put a note up on the Peer Review page? Anything else? Thoughts? Suggestions? --thisniss 03:25, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ---- No problem...and it's sir. lol Wikipedia Oh man, check out some of these responses. I think we need something on the front page again, to the effect of WIKIPEDIA SURRENDERS! I guess that burned some britches, lol! PS scroll down to the new users headline. --Esteban Colberto 18:30, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :I found the guy who first edited the reality page. Here's his talk page, it's pretty interesting too. The rub? He a Canuck! --Esteban Colberto 20:33, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Koala Page I recently noticed the Koala page had been tagged as random and "Non-Colbert Content". Although I am no the creator of this page, I feel the truthiness of this page is of direct importance to me and the Colbert Nation as they play a crucial role in the history of the Zombie Bear. I have recently edited the Koala page in an effort to "Colbertify" it. Although the page still needs some work, I feel it is truthy enough to be integrated back into the "Bears" catagory (liB). Thank you for your time! --ColbertNationEditor 02:35, 31 January 2007 (UTC)ColbertNationEditor I apologize I apologize for the vanity; I have not meant to offend the great Colbert - please, do not hurt my family, for I am a simple man of little needs. However, I promise thee that I shall revise said article to include more history, especially about Colbert and Fimbrez's exploits in the Cave of Dup'acee. I have been writing the article for some time, I expect it to be finished shortly. Thank you for your time, r0xes. Reply Thanks! Bushcarrot 02:54, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Marching Workers --El Payo 03:20, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes, actually, but I used the walking hammers, I guess I could make 2...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:26, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::Corp Template ::I figured out a way to use all the pics, I replaced the hard link to the pic with a template that randomly chooses pics, it's called "corppic", check it out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:43, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Trés cool. (It's French, bitch.) --El Payo 03:45, 1 February 2007 (UTC) admin Each night as I lay down to sleep, I pray to the Baby Jesus that I will someday be worthy of the title of Truthiness Monkey, so I'm honored that you would even consider me. I don't know if this is a concern - and I know I keep saying that I'm busy and spending all my time here anyway - but it is likely that I might have to "disappear" occassionally during the run of a show, a run from the law, etc. Could you maybe give me some sense of the expectations so I can think about it? (minor details, not your thing, I remember) --thisniss 05:25, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Fortunately, you didn't indicate that any of the "samples" (nor the social security #, for that matter), had to come directly from me. My undergrad students are always wanting "extra credit," so it should be no problem at all to come up with blood, teeth, sperm, or socials any time the Wikiality.com needs them. As for the admin part, I clearly like doing "housekeeping" at least (but only virtually). I might be less annoying to you as an admin - or more, depending on whether it causes me to ask fewer or more questions. :) Do I get a gun? Or superpowers? --thisniss 05:59, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, I am feeling practically giddy with power. If you tell me I can merge duplicate articles, my head might just explode. I will have to thank Esteban, too! --thisniss 06:20, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::Alright, already! Just for you, I will write Stephen a Valentine, but I hate Valentine's Day. Any holiday that pink should raise suspicion... --thisniss 06:32, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::::"Upgrade" makes me feel more robotic, so that's what I would prefer. But yes, now that I have fulfilled the valentine's card criterion, I think it sounds like fun. If I later decide that it's too much for me, it's not like the Wikiality.com mafia is going to have me whacked, is it? I guess you can't really say, because of the Wikiality.com omerta? I'm not really sure why I'm writing at the bottom of your page, except that everyone seems to be doing it these days, and I like to follow the trends. --thisniss 07:02, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::::awesome! I just came back on, was looking at a page and thought, "why are there so many tabs?" hehe. Now I should go to bed, before I do something stupid. Thanks for the promotion (and the upgrade). --thisniss 07:50, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Featured Article Hey, I was just wondering how an Article gets to be nominated for Featured Article? If it has to do w/ the Peer Review, how long does it have to be up? Thanks in advance for all of your help! --ColbertNationEditor 02:10, 3 February 2007 (UTC)